Whispers of an Oni
by Fluffy-Little-MLH
Summary: Ciel is chased out of his home town, and to save himself he makes a deal with a demon. Sebastian x Ciel, maybe some smut and yaoi in later chapters. I do not own any characters! Please Review!
1. Whispers of an Oni

**This is my first time writing one of these. I don't own the characters, and there might be some Yaoi/Smut in later chapters.**

Enjoy!

* * *

The boy runs out of town and into the forest. The villagers chase after him, calling for his death.

With his mother and father gone, there was no one to protect him from the townspeople's wrath. He was never sure why they hated him so; he had always tried to be nice to everyone. Perhaps it was how ghostly he looks with his translucent porcelain skin unmarked by imperfections. Maybe his slightly long slate-grey hair that has a blue tint to it. Maybe it was his cursed eye, which he always kept covered. It had always been a deep purple-red. His other eye was a normal crystal blue.

Well whatever it was, he knows that if he stopped or tripped, they would get him, and they would kill him.

He runs as fast as his child legs could take him, never minding the limbs that scratch at his face and arms.

_Why are you doing this?_ He wants to scream at them. _Whatever have I done to deserve this?_

Glancing behind him to see how far his attackers are from him, he didn't see the cliff. Before he could realize what was happening, he lands on his stomach. The wind knocked out of him, he just lays there dazed.

_They're surely going to kill me now_, he thinks bitterly.

His body refusing to listen to him, the boy gives up. His muscles ache and his lungs burn with each breath.

"Are you just going to lay there?" A deep voice purrs in the boy's ears.

He looks around, but he couldn't find anyone.

"Are you just going to give up? The voice whispers deeply.

"Leave me alone, I'm tired," the boy whines.

"Get up." The voice growls.

"Go away." The boy whispers.

**"Get up,"** the voice replies harshly, **"are you going to let them kill you like some animal."**

The boy pushes himself up onto his hands and knees. Clenching his hands into fist he snarls, "No, no I won't."

He looks up to see the villagers already halfway down the cliff.

Not wasting any more time, he runs deeper into the woods. The villagers are close on his tail.

"This way," the voice whispers, coming from the right.

Not having any better options, the boy decides to trust the voice and quickly turns right, following the voice's every command.

The trees and undergrowth try to stop him by grabbing his clothes, arms, and ankles, but he presses on.

Suddenly the trees open up to a clearing. Behind him he can hear the villagers shouting for him. The other side is a huge cliff and there was no way the boy could climb that.

In the middle of the rock was a cave with bars blocking the entrance.

"There he is!" someone shouts behind him.

"This way," the voice whispers, calling him seductively.

The boy runs forward, to the barred cave.

Soon his back is against the bars, and he is surrounded by hateful glares.

The villagers move in close, the boy notices they have rocks in their hands. He felt his pulse race, and he can hardly breathe.

The boy jumps when he feels a hand wrap around his waist, but when he looks down he doesn't see anything there.

A hot breath is on his neck, sending Goosebumps down his arms in rhythm.

"Open the door," damn that voice, he sounds so alluring, the boy wants nothing more than to turn around and pull the door open.

Instead the boy shakes his head, and tries to pull away.

Another hand snakes around his neck pinning him to the bars.

"I'll help you," the voice purrs, the hands moving to hold the boy's face.

"And what do you want in return," the boy growls back.

The voice laughs deeply, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"What a clever human," he chuckles, "How about you serve me? I'll save you from these humans, and in return all you would have to do is be my pet. I'll treat you fairly and protect you." He promises.

The boy ponders this, not really wanting to serve this unknown being. As the boy contemplates, the villagers grow bold, getting closer and closer.

"You don't have much time," replies the voice, releasing him, "What are you going to do?"

Before the boy can respond, a rock hits his face, blood runs down his face and into his eye.

Soon all of them are throwing stones at him, making him scream and fall to his knees.

"Will you let them kill you," the voice murmurs without feeling, "or will you do something to save yourself. The choice is yours."

With his remaining strength, the boy grabs the bars with bloody hands, and pulls with all his might screaming, "No!"

_I will not die here! Not by their hands!_

"I order you," the boy calls out, "Save me from this hell. Do what you want with me I do not care, just kill them all!"

The door flies open pushing the boy back. He hears the dying screams of the villagers as he lands on his ass.

A hand appears before the boy. He looks up to see who his savor is.

The man before him is terrifyingly beautiful. He towers over the boy. His hair is raven black and his eyes are blood red. The boy blinks a few times, no, they're a warm chocolate brown. It must have been his imagination. A playful smirk is on his lips. He's wearing a black tail coat with a white collared shirt. He looks more like a butler for a high lord, but what was he doing locked in a cave?

The man crouches next to the boy, "What's your name?" he purrs.

"C-Ciel Phantomhive," He answers just above a whisper.

"Ciel," he repeats, liking how the name rolls off his tongue, the man flashes the boy a bright smile.

The young Phantomhive blinks several times before he asks, "Who are you?"

"Do you agree to my terms?" the man asks instead, placing his hand on the boy's eye-patch.

Ciel glares at the tall man and growls, "Do not make me repeat myself! I don't care what happens to me."

The man smirks and pulls the patch off, reviling the cursed eye, "Do not regret this because it is too late to go back to your old life."

"Don't patronize me" Ciel snarls, "You saved me, I will be your pet, slave, servant I do not care, do what you must."

"As you wish," he replies with an odd smile.

The man touches his eye, and when he does it begins to burn.

Ciel screams, covering his eye.

"With this you are mine," the man growls, "I am Sebastian Michaels, your master, your life is mine."

"What are you," Ciel hisses, glaring up at Sebastian.

"A demon," he replies flashing his fangs.

_What the hell have I got myself into?_ Ciel thinks as Sebastian helps him to his feet.

The demon puts the boy's eye patch back on, covering the unholy eye.

Ciel looks around at the tattered remains of the villagers he had known his whole life, "You certainly made a mess of them." He states blandly.

Sebastian chuckles at the remark, and picks up the boy.

"Put me down!" the boy demands, struggling to get out of his embrace.

"Now now there is no need throw a hissy fit," the demon scolds the boy.

The boy's cheeks flush in anger, "I am not throwing a hissy fit!"

The demon makes no reply, but he enjoys seeing the boy's reactions. Maybe he could have fun with him for a while. He had never taken a pet before. _This will be interesting_, Sebastian thinks, a smirk growing across his face.

"What?" Ciel demands.

"I'm going to take you home, my cute little pet." The demon begins running at top speed.

**"CUTE!"** Ciel growls in the wind.

The demons laughter filled the forest as he ran to his home.

Yes this would be very interesting indeed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please Review! ^~^**


	2. Promises of an Oni

**Sorry it took so long to write another chapter, I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this.** **I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

**I do not own these characters!**

**^~^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive wakes up wrapped in the arms of his "owner" Sebastian Michaelis, a demon.

It took the boy a few minutes to realize where they are. After the demon had saved him, he carried him for hours; eventually the young boy had fallen asleep in the other's arms. Ciel felt his face flush.

The room appears to be a hotel room, one of high quality. The bed he is laying in might be the softest in the world. The sheets are a deep maroon, they're soft, and smell like lavender. It has a small kitchen, but Ciel probably won't go in there. He can't cook, even though he is already eighteen, he always burnt everything. The place seems like a small house rather than a hotel room.

Where had Sebastian gotten the money for all this? He was locked up in a cave just a few hours ago!

Ciel rolls over to face the demon. As he does this, Sebastian pulls him closer to his chest. Ciel's face ends up under Sebastian's chin. Ciel scowls and struggles to push the damn demon away. His arms refuse to give up a millimeter of space. Pissed Ciel bit into the exposed flesh of Sebastian's neck.

This caused Sebastian to push Ciel way, but caught him before he slipped off the bed.

The demon used his other gloved hand to inspect the area where Ciel had bitten. When he pulls his hand way, there is a tiny amount of blood on his fingers. Sebastian chuckles darkly when Ciel swallows in fear.

"What a naughty pet." The Sebastian smirks, pulling Ciel into his lap.

He puts a finger on Ciel's nose making him go cross-eyed looking at it, "Don't bite," he orders.

The boy narrows his eyes and scowls as he nips at the finger on his nose.

Sebastian flips the boy over and spanks him a few times then grabs him roughly by the shoulders and forces Ciel to look him in the eyes.

The demon's eyes had that red tint back in them; fear froze the boy's body.

"Behave," the demon growls, then his face softens as he brings up a hand to cup Ciel's face.

Never taking his eyes off of him, he runs that same hand through the boy's soft hair. Ciel began to tremble as Sebastian's hands began to explore the boy's back. The hands move to his waist and gently lift Ciel off the demon's lap.

Sebastian rubs Ciel's head and murmurs, "Go take a shower while I make us some breakfast."

He watches as Ciel happily complies; glad to be away from the demon's unsettling presence.

Sebastian notices the bloody ripped clothes Ciel wore.

_I'm going to have to get him some new ones._ The demon smirks, _and a nice collar to fit him._

Sebastian rubs his neck; _I can't believe he actually bit me._

* * *

Ciel leans against the closed door of the bathroom. His face flushes red; _I can't believe I bit him! A demon that could have killed me!_

Ciel catches his reflection in the mirror. His hair is disheveled and slightly caked in his own blood. His normal eye was bruised, and his lip is busted.

_I look like hell_, he thinks as he pulls off his eye patch.

Ciel nearly screams, but manages to choke it back. His eye, his cursed eye, had change! A Dark design of the devil was now imprinted on it.

"Everything alright?" the demon asks opening the door slowly.

Ciel swore he heard a smile in that man's voice, as if he already knew what was wrong. The boy slams his entire body into the door, and fumbles with the lock.

"I'm fine!" he snarls, "Leave me alone!"

The demon chuckles softly, but he does leave the boy to his thoughts.

Ciel turns his back on his reflection trying to ignore his battered appearance. It hurt to remove his tattered clothing due to his resent trauma. His ass stung where Sebastian had spanked him, but he knew deep down, his pride hurt worst. How dare Sebastian put a hand on him like that? He was practically an adult, and the bastard treated him like a spoiled child.

_You did try to bite him… twice, wouldn't that make you a spoiled child,_ nags a reasonable part of him.

Ciel lets out an exasperated sigh as he turns on the hot water. Once the temperature was tolerable for him, he let the relaxing spray wash over him. He forces himself to relax as his wounds throb with a vengeance. It was pure torture when he used the soap to clean the scratches.

Once he finished washing himself his skin felt tight, his wounds burned, and his hair still smells like rust.

As he wraps a giant towel around his entire body, he notices his clothes are gone and the door was ajar and broken on its hinges.

_What the hell?_

Ciel hesitantly looks out to the rest of the hotel room. Sebastian was nowhere to be found. The smell of freshly cooked food makes his stomach growl. He tightens the towel and ventures out to find the source.

He keeps a wary eye out for the demon.

Sebastian didn't appear to be in the room anymore. On the bar that split the kitchen with the rest of the room were plates of food and a note:

_Ciel, I simply cannot let you run around in these horrendous garments._

_It would bring shame to me if anyone sees my Pet in those clothes._

_I'm going into the town to get some Clothes that I find suitable for you._

_In the mean time help yourself to the food I've prepare for you._

**_Do _****_NOT_****_ let anyone in this Room._**

_Sebastian Michaelis_

Ciel scowls at the note before crumbling it and throws it away.

Even though he didn't like the demon, he had to admit the food looks rather tasty.

Briefly, he thinks it might be poisoned, but he immediately waves that thought away. Why go through the trouble of saving him if he was just going to kill him?

He begins to sample every plate, especially the sweets, and concludes with great distain that the demon was one hell of a cook.

Ciel laughs at the irony of that last thought.

_Maybe it won't be so bad to be his pet…WHAT!_

Ciel felt himself blush, Sebastian is a demon of course it would be bad to be that bastard's Pet. Ciel shivers uncontrollably.

_I need to lie down_, he thinks as he makes his way to the king size bed.

Still wrapped in the towel, Ciel slips in between the sheets and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Sebastian arrives back at the hotel room carrying mountains of boxes and bags of clothes for his new pet. He was unsure of the boy's exact size so he bought multiples of the same outfits.

He was surprised to find the boy fast asleep. He sets all of the merchandise down by the door and goes to sit on the edge of the bed. Ciel's face is slightly flushed and warm to the touch, and Sebastian wonders if the boy is sick.

The demon gets up quickly to get a wet cloth to put on the boy's head to cool him down.

Ciel's eyes flutter open at the cold contact. He looks around wildly before his gaze settles on Sebastian. The boy frowns, as he pushes himself up on his hands. He then turns his back on the demon and lays back down, pulling the blanket over his head.

Sebastian becomes amused as the boy inches away from the demon slowly.

He grabs Ciel and slowly pulls him into his lap. Ciel grabs the towel wrapped around him tight so he wouldn't be completely exposed to the demon.

"What." Ciel demands once the towel his no longer at risk of falling off of him.

Sebastian raises his gloved hand to his lips and pulls off the black garment with his teeth. The other hand wraps tightly around the boy's waist so he couldn't escape.

The demon places his hand on Ciel face. A tingling sensation spread from where his hand was touching. It was the same feeling when you sit on your foot to long and it falls asleep.

The feeling spreads all over his body, making it feel heavy. Ciel's head slumps onto Sebastian's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Sebastian moves the hand on the boy's face; gently he grabs the boy's wrist. Ciel looks down at his arm and watches as the scratches on his arm disappear slowly.

"Advantages to being a being from the underworld." Sebastian smiles.

_He seems so human; I keep forgetting that he is a devil._

"Put me down." Ceil demands placing his tiny hands on the demon's chest as he tries to push himself out of Sebastian's embrace.

Sebastian sighs as he places the boy on his feet, and pulls him to the doorway.

He points at the boxes and bags, "find something that you like and put it on." He voice took a patronizing tone to it.

Ciel didn't want to stand there in just a towel, so he adjusts the towel and starts shifting through the clothes.

"Did you just steal all of these?" Ciel comments as he pushes a bag aside sneering at the contents.

"Are you asking because I'm a demon?"

Ciel shrugs as he lifts up a blue coat.

"No, I didn't steal them. I paid for them."

Ciel puts the coat back in the back it came from and grabs the handles before standing to face the demon.

"How? Last I checked you were locked in a cave for god knows how long. How did you pay for all this?"

Sebastian places a hand under the boy's chin, "maybe someday I'll tell you."

Ciel pushes his hand away and walks over to the bathroom with the bag in his hands.

He pauses at the broken door, "Why did you break the door?"

Sebastian only shrugs as he moves to clean up the kitchen.

Ciel rolls his eyes and walks into the bathroom. He steps into the tub and closes the curtain so the demon wouldn't see him change.

He puts on a pair of blue shorts, a white under shirt with a light blue vest, and finally a blue tail coat that fit him perfectly.

Ciel walks out of the bathroom and goes to sit on one of the bar stools in the kitchen to watch Sebastian wash the dishes.

"Something on your mind Cutie?" Sebastian asks.

"Don't fucking call me cute!"

His master chuckles, "Alright calm down, no need to get your fur ruffled."

"So I'm your pet now?" Ciel asks pulling at the strings on the coat.

"Yes, yes you are."

"W-what do I have to do?" he asks warily.

Sebastian walks around the bar and places his hands on either side of Ciel trapping him.

The demon laughs darkly, "What indeed?"

"What are you doing! Get away from me." Ciel pushes him, but he quickly grabs his hands and traps them behind his back.

Sebastian watches with enjoyment as the boy's face blushes all the way to his ears.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sebastian leans in close, "Because I can. You have no right to refuse."

Ciel stiffens, the perverted bastard was right. He didn't have the right to refuse, not after he swore to be the demon's pet in exchange for his life.

"Don't look so sad, I'm not going to hurt you. I can promise you this." Sebastian swears softly.

_Could I … Should I trust him?_ Ciel thinks as he raises his chin and closes his eyes.

"Do what you want, I won't refuse, and I don't regret my decision."

"Good, make sure you remember that." His voice was right in Ciel's ear.

He feels the demon's hot breath on his lips, and the slightest touch as Sebastian's lips touch Ciel's for a second then he pulls away.

_That's it? Is that all he's going to do?_ Ciel wonders.

Ciel opens his eyes slightly and looked into Sebastian's red lust-filled ones. _No, that's not it. The demon is far from done with me._

* * *

**Oooh what's Sebastian going to do? ... No clue not yet anyways.**

**So thanks for reading I hoped you liked it!**

**And Thanks to everyone who either reviewed or are following this story! Please review and if you have some suggestions on what should happen next I would be glad to hear them! **


	3. Kisses of an Oni

**Sorry for taking so long to write this up, I wasn't sure which way to go with this. Luck for you guys a Coin toss decided to go with Yaoi in this chapter.**

**I do not own the characters**

**And Warning *Smut* Ahead ;)**

**Enjoy ^~^**

* * *

Ciel knew that his demon master would take him if given the chance to, but as Sebastian had pointed out, he really had no right to refuse him.

Sebastian wants the tiny human trapped in his embrace more than anything in his long lonely life. Though he doesn't want to hurt the trembling creature.

So both men simply stare at each other waiting for the other to make the next move.

"If you're done playing with me, then let go," Ciel growls, both extraordinary eyes glowering up at the demon's lustful crimson ones.

Sebastian smirks, "And if I'm not done? You're not exactly in the greatest of positions to be barking orders, Pet."

"I don't care let go you pervert!" the boy screams thrashing against the demon's hold.

Sebastian lets out an exasperated sigh, "You know I'm getting really tired of that attitude. It was cute at first, but you really don't understand the gravity of the situation you're in."

Before Ciel can let out the hateful retort on the tip of his tongue, Sebastian pulls his pet over to the bed and pushes him down on it. He crawls on top of him pinning his hands high above his head with just one of Sebastian's gloved ones. The other hand moves up to his mouth, and he pulls the glove off with his teeth.

Swiftly he unbuttons Ciel's shirt, spreading it open for him to inspect the translucent skin of the boy's chest. Ciel turns his head to hide his blushing face in his arm.

Sebastian turns Ciel's face, but the stubborn boy refuses to look the demon in the eyes.

"What will you gain from acting like a spoiled brat? You and I are going to be stuck together for a long time, we might as well make the most of it."

"Why me?" Ciel asks, expecting no answer from Sebastian.

The demon sighs as his brushes Ciel's bangs away from his eyes, "Because you are beautifully tainted."

Ciel's eyes cut to Sebastian's narrowing at the remark. Almost immediately Ciel felt his anger disappear as Sebastian presses his lips onto his.

Sebastian's hand travel's down Ciel's chest as he coaxes the boy's tongue out of his mouth. Ciel shivers when his hand brushes over his now stiff nipple. A moan, muffled by Sebastian's mouth, escapes when he pinches the harden nub. Both of their breaths begin to get faster as Sebastian slides his hand over Ciel's naked belly.

Rubbing over a particularly sensitive part on the boy's stomach, Ciel cries out, and twists violently under the amused demon.

Sebastian smiles, "You're ticklish, Little One?"

Ciel shakes his head, "I'm not!" his face deepens to an even brighter red.

"Oh?" Sebastian lightly runs his hand over the boy's belly again.

His pet thrashes against his teasing hand that sends a heated sensation down to his hardening member. Sebastian notices it straining underneath the tight fabric, "Enjoying yourself?" He chuckles, moving his hand to trace along the hem of Ciel's shorts.

The small man whimpers as the sensation, "S-s-stop t-teasing me." He whines, rolling on the bed.

Sebastian pulls at the button on the shorts, "What do you want me to do?" he purrs.

"I don't know!" he replies, his hips shifting every time Sebastian's fingers touch his skin, "I can't think straight." He admits.

"Would you like me to relieve this?" he offers as his hand grabs Ciel's cock just outside of the shorts.

Ciel yelps in surprise, thrusting his hips against Sebastian's hand. His legs open allowing Sebastian to move between them. Sebastian removes his hand from the straining member, and pushes his own up against his pet's.

Ciel moans loudly as Sebastian continues to thrust himself against his groin.

"Please," Ciel begs, "It hurts."

Sebastian unzips the boy's shorts to relieve some of the pressure off the erection.

The demon moves his hand up to Ciel's throat, "I'm going to let go of your hands, be good okay?"

Ciel nods, and Sebastian slowly releases the boy. He then pulls Ciel up by his shoulders to remove his coat and shirt from his small frame.

Ciel wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck, burying his face into Sebastian's neck, and pushes his naked chest into the demon's. Sebastian smiles and pulls the tiny human into his lap. He runs his hands through the soft blue locks. Petting him soothingly. His other hand rubs his back, Ciel arches his back curling like a cat.

Ciel takes a deep breath through his nose, smelling the demon. He lets out a soft sigh, enjoying his master's scent. Ciel lets out a hum of pleasure as Sebastian rakes his blackened nails down the boy's back. Ciel then bites into the flesh of Sebastian's neck, licking and nipping at the same spot he had bitten earlier today.

"Ciel," Sebastian growls, holding his waist tightly, "If you want me to be gentle you are going to have to stop that."

Ciel lets out a soft giggle, bites his neck one last time and pushes the demon away slightly.

Dilated mismatched eyes glare lustfully into sinful red ones. The boy looks down at Sebastian's clothed chest and scowls.

He grabs a fist full of the material, "take it off." He demands.

Sebastian smirks and moves the boy off his lap. He stand and seductively strips for his pet. He didn't mind the boy's attitude when he was being this… Sebastian flashes another smile, cute.

Once he's completely naked, his huge erection standing tall and proud, he points to his pet, "Your turn little one." He orders, looking at the open blue shorts.

Ciel swallows at the sight of Sebastian. His figure could have been carved in stone. He reaches out to touch but the demon backs away from the tiny hand.

"Take them off, Pet, then you can touch all you like." Sebastian purrs.

The boy groins, but he slowly slips off the garments, and tosses them at Sebastian. He easily catches the discarded clothing and drops them with the rest of Ciel's clothing. He then crawls onto the bed next to Ciel, lying on his back he moves his hands behind his head, "Now you may touch."

Ciel doesn't care that he had just met this demon. He doesn't care that he shouldn't be doing this. All he know is that he wants him, in every way imaginable. So he moves to his hands and knees over to his master who closes his eyes and waits for Ciel to make the next move.

Tiny, trembling hand roam over the broad chest. "go lower," Sebastian urges.

Ciel complies, sliding his hands down to Sebastian's waiting cock. He grabs the organ with both of his hands, and moves his hand up and down the extremely hard dick. Some pre cum leaks out of the slit. Not knowing why, Ciel bends his head down and licks it.

Sebastian throws his head back when the rough tongue continues to lap at his slit. With a hiss, he grabs Ciel's head and pushes it down so the head of his cock goes into the hot mouth. Ciel whines at the rough treatment but he begins to suck on it carefully.

Guided by Sebastian's hand, Ciel begins to go deeper on Sebastian. After a few moments, and several gags from Ciel because Sebastian thrusting too deep, the demon pulls Ciel off his dick. He pins him down, his head lands on some soft pillows, and his legs are pulled apart by Sebastian.

Sebastian goes down on the boy expertly sucking him off. Ciel lets out a series of squeaks as Sebastian sucks his slightly small dick deeply. Ciel grabs the comforter and wiggles his hips while crying out unintelligibly.

Sebastian releases the boy's cock, making Ciel whine, and places three fingers in his mouth and wets them. He places one at the boy's twitching entrance. Ciel stiffens as it slowly goes inside him. He whimpers painfully as Sebastian wiggles his finger between the tight muscles. Sebastian grabs the boy's cock and rubs it as he adds another finger.

Sebastian crooks his fingers and turns them until Ciel suddenly cries out, "Fuck! Ah! Sebast–,"

Sebastian kisses him and rubs that spot again quickly. He screams against his lips, biting at the demon's invading tongue. Sebastian continues to thrust his fingers into him at an unbelievably fast pace.

Sebastian pulls away, and pulls his fingers out making Ciel whine, "Are you ready, Little One?"

"For What!"

Sebastian lines himself up at the boy's quivering entrance.

"NO! You cannot be serious it will never fit," Ciel tries to back away, but Sebastian holds his hips in place, "D-don't! P-please Seba-Ack!"

Sebastian pushing the head of his cock in slowly. Ciel cries out, grabbing on Sebastian's shoulders while burying his head in his neck. Sebastian waits for the boy to relax before he continues. Sebastian manages to get about half way before Ciel whimpers and shake his head. His nails claw into Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian grabs the tiny hands and kisses them gently, "Relax, baby, I promise you'll feel good in a second, just bare with it for now."

"It hurts," Ciel whines as Sebastian thrusts deeper, tears forming in his eyes.

Sebastian pets the boy's head, and kisses him lightly on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips. Ciel lets Sebastian pull his tongue into his master's mouth. Finally Ciel relaxes enough for Sebastian to sheath himself completely in the small creature.

A deep sound comes from Ciel's throat that makes Sebastian smile. The demon starts to slowly thrust into the boy, making howl in pleasure, the sound continuing to resonate in his chest.

Ciel whispers inaudibly.

"What, little one?" Sebastian smirks.

"H-harder, please Sebastian, go faster." Ciel begs.

Sebastian smirks, "Please who?"

Ciel swallows, "P-please Master, thrust into me harder with your fat cock."

"Yes, my Pet."

Sebastian begins to thrust into the boy at a fast pace, making him scream in pleasure and pain. No matter what Sebastian wouldn't, couldn't stop now. He grabs Ciel's cock to pump in time with the thrust.

"Sebastian! It feels … so…Uhnnn!"

"Good?" Sebastian grunts.

Ciel nods, grinding his hips against Sebastian. Ciel's cries continue in volume until with a deep powerful thrust from Sebastian, he cums in his master's hand and over his chest. Then after a few quick thrusts, Sebastian climaxes inside Ciel with a groan.

He pulls out and lies down by his pet. Ciel curls up against his master's chest, and almost immediately falls asleep. The soft rumble still sounds softly in his throat. Sebastian smiles as his pet continues to purr beside him. He raises a hand up to his head to pet Ciel's newly formed soft pointed ears. A tail thumps lightly on the bed.

Who would have guess that Ciel's form would be a cat, Sebastian's favorite animal.

Though he knew Ciel would surely be pissed at him for leaving out some facts about a pet's body, but he is glad that he didn't turn out to be a dog like he feared.

When Pet's have sex with their demon masters for the first time, they gain the form they would be as a demon. It's rare for one to turn into a cat. Sebastian feels lucky as he pets the sleeping creature.

Ciel sighs in his sleep, snuggling closer to Sebastian.

"Good night, Kitten," Sebastian purrs, holding Ciel tightly, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**KITTY EARS! I really wanted him to have Cat ears.**

**Please read and Review!**


	4. Friends of an Oni

**I do not own theses characters.**

**I didn't want to add just a chapter of smut so I wrote this chapter to go with it.**

**^~^ Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud thud and a series of loud knocks wakes Sebastian Michaelis from his sleep.

"Se-BAST-ian!" comes a shrill cry from outside the door.

The demon groans as he recognize the awful voice. He carefully slides out of his pet's arms, puts some pants on and makes his way over to the door.

"Could you be quieter," Sebastian growls as he opens the door, "Alois Trancy."

Alois giggles in a high pitch voice as he jumps up to wrap his arms and legs around the annoyed demon.

"Claude," Sebastian growls, turning to the younger demon standing in the hallway, "Please control your pet."

"Alois, down." Claude commands in his serious monotone voice.

The boy pouts but he lets go of the older demon, he walks over to his master, wraps his skinny arms around his arm, "Awe, Claude you're no fun." He whines.

Sebastian pinches his nose. He eyes Alois taking in every detail on the despicable creature. He wears a tight purple coat left open, a white undershirt with a black vest covering his slim waist, a huge black bow is tied around his neck, and super skimpy black shorts that would show his tiny ass if the coat didn't reach to his knees. Lastly stiletto black leather boots that go all the way up to his thighs. Sebastian couldn't understand how the boy walked in them much less stand. Then again he is extremely flexible.

His pet type is a pure white bunny. A fluffy tail pokes out just above his ass, and long floppy ears frame his face along with his long golden locks and teal blue eyes.

Sebastian prefers his Kitten.

"What are you two doing here, and be quiet there are people still asleep." Sebastian offers for them to come inside.

The bunny bounds inside while his master calmly walks inside.

"Ohmygawd! OHMYGAWD! Ohmygawdohmygawdohmygawd." Alois squeals when he notices Ciel.

"Shh, bunny." Claude murmurs.

Sebastian flashes him a look of appreciation.

"You got a pet! Ooooooooh! He's so cute!" Alois whispers, but still manages to make it sound loud.

"If you wake him, I will hurt you." Sebastian warns.

Alois scoffs, as he climbs on the bed to examine Ciel more closely.

"Claude what are you two doing here?" Sebastian asks as he walks over to the bed.

He grabs Ciel and wraps his still naked body in the sheet. He picks the small man up bridal style, Alois whines, and carries him to the bar.

He sits on one of the stools next to Claude, setting Ciel in his lap.

"Alois be useful, find something for him to wear out of the bags in the hallway, and bring me the small blue bag. I have yet to put his collar on." Sebastian orders.

Alois grumbles something about Sebastian being a bully, but after a sharp look from Claude, he does as he is told.

"To answer your question, We heard that you had gone missing, and went to look for you. I caught your scent when we were passing by the clothing shops. Lucky for me Alois wanted to look for something to wear-"

"Speaking of clothes, all these suck. They're all unflattering." Alois comments as he walks over to the two demons.

"Here," He snaps placing two bags on the bar.

"Thank you," he replies, picking up the smaller of the two.

As he begins placing a blue, diamond encrusted collar on Ciel's beautiful neck, Alois is pulled into Claude's lap.

"Do you know who kidnapped you?" Claude asks, as he sniff's Alois' neck making him giggle infuriatingly, and blush disgustingly.

"No," Sebastian growls, snapping the collar into place, "the coward attacked me from behind. Then he locked me into a cave for over a month. Luckily for me, this little one," Sebastian scratches behind Ciel's soft ear, "was being chased out of his town just because of his looks. They claimed he was a curse on their mediocre village. Insufferable fools, I'm glad he asked me to kill them all. They were going to stone him to death."

"Harsh" Alois comments, "So does he know how to be a pet." Sebastian gives him a hateful glare, "I'll take that as a no, and you know he's going to freak out right? How could you not tell him anything. That's not like you Sebastian."

To be scolded by the infuriating brat damages Sebastian's pride as a demon, but he know the annoying creature is right.

"He'll find out soon enough." He replies, Ciel already stirring in his arms.

Alois stares at the boy for a moment before asking, "How long as he been your pet?"

"Two days," Sebastian replies dismissively, as if the information didn't matter.

"You disgusting pile of shit!" Alois barks, looking like he want to tear him a new one, "How much does he even know about you, about being a pet, about how his life is going to be!"

"Why do you care? You don't even know him," he snarls.

"I know more then you! I know what it is like being a pet. It's not a fucking picnic."

"Sebastian…" Ciel whines, gripping his master tighter.

"Ciel," Sebastian coos, softly petting his kitten, "wake up, we have guest."

"Tell them to go away." He growls burrowing his head into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian laughs, "they can hear you sweetie."

"Go away!" he snarls.

"Get up, and go get dress."

"I don't wanna, 'sides the door is still broken." Ciel slurs sleepily.

"Go." Sebastian orders.

"Fine." The boy sighs, sliding off his master's lap.

He grabs the bag on the table, ignores the two intruders completely and makes his way into the bathroom. He limps slightly due to the dull ache in his backside.

Sebastian makes a show of counting down from three with his hand, and points just as Ciel screams, "Sebastian! Get in here you son of a bitch!"

Sebastian chuckles deeply, and calmly walks over to the bathroom and leans on the threshold arching his eyebrow at his pet.

"What the hell are these!" he scowls, pointing at the flattened ears on his head.

"Those would be cat ears."He replies.

"I can see that you ass, why are they attached to my head!"

"You also have a tail now."

Ciel stiffen and his face flushes red.

"Get out." He demands. "Get out of here you fucking perverted demon!"

Sebastian sighs, and turns to the bunny boy behind him, "Alois would you care to explain everything to Ciel for me, and to watch him for a couple of hours."

"Sure, but where are you going?" he replies.

"Claude and I are going to find some answers, and to order my carriage so I can take Ciel home."

"The hell you will." Ciel snaps, looking through the bag of clothes.

"Ciel, come here." Sebastian orders.

Sighing Ciel, grabs the sheet tighter around his small frame and walks over to his master.

The demon runs his hand through his hair and rubs his ear, "I'm sorry for not telling you about this little side effect."

"fine," he replies slapping the hand away.

Sebastian leans down and kisses Ciel. His anger dissipates almost instantaneously.

"Hurry back okay?" he asks softly, looking down at the floor.

Sebastian rubs his head again, "Let's go Claude."

Claude kisses his pet good bye, and both demon leave, creating an awkward silence between the two pets.

"I'm going to change," Ciel speaks first.

"Right, I'm going to… make food." Alois runs into the kitchen.

Ciel rolls his eyes at the strange boy as he quickly changes. He groans inwardly every time he has to bend over. His whole body hurts, even more so now that he's more aware and moving around.

When he starts to put on some dark green shorts he runs into a problem.

"Um Alois," He calls awkwardly, "I hate to ask but…" he trails off.

The bunny pops up in the doorway, "What's wrong? Did Sebastian tear you out?"

The kitten blushes, "N-no!" he winces as his voice goes falsetto, "I don't know what to do with… my tail."

"oh…" Alois blushes pink for a moment, "Let's see if we can't find a knife to cut a whole out."

"Thanks." He replies awkwardly.

"No problem," Alois returns with a small steak knife, "Take off your pants."

"I'm glad Sebastian is not here." He mutters and he complies with the bunny's demand.

"Ohmigawd! I am too," he replies taking the shorts and begins to cut a small X in the back, "He would totally kill me for this. Here try this."

Ciel takes the shorts and manages to slip his new body part through the small hole, "it'll have to do," he replies.

Both men walk into the kitchen, not speaking.

_God this is awkward,_ both of them think.

"So how long have you been a Pet?" Ciel asks, breaking the silence.

Alois walks over to the fridge, "uh about sixty-three, sixty-four years give or take a year or two."

"What you can't be over 20!" his ears and tail shoot straight up.

Alois starts laughing loudly as he pulls two bottles of water out for them, "Ha! You should see your face!" He giggles, and hands him the water.

"Brat," Ciel snaps, but a small smile touches the corners of his mouth.

"Seriously it'll be three years in August. And before you ask, yes I love it and I'm happy."

"Is it easy?"

"No. Claude is a nice guy, and so is Sebastian when he's not being so… narcissistic? Nope that's not it… hmm… intolerable? Nope what is the word I'm looking for…" Alois mumbles.

"Dreadful, Perverted, Sadistic, Boorish, Arrogant?" Ciel offers.

"Demonic" Alois snaps his fingers.

Ciel frowns as he opens the bottle and takes a deep drink of the cold liquid.

He looks down at his tail that is swinging back and forth on its own, "that is too weird."

Alois leans over to look at it, "yeah but you get use to them."

"Really?"

"No."

Both boys sigh, neither of them knowing what to say.

"You're lucky." Alois says suddenly.

"What makes you say that," Ciel asks, he grabs his tail and begins to examine it.

"Most demon's kill their pets after they fuck them. But Claude's nice, my master, he can be boring a times but I'm glad my contract is with him."

"Can you tell me about Sebastian?"

"I actually don't know much about the guy," he admits, as he turns to rummage through the cabinets.

"I've known him for a year and a half. He's usually quiet, very smart… Score!" He shouts as he pulls a bag of chips out of the cabinet.

He shoves a handful into his mouth, and offers the bag to Ciel, who shrugs and takes a chip.

"He's older than Claude," Alois continues, "Oldest demon I know anyway. He's never had a pet. I've certainly never seen him act the way he does with you. His servants are a little corky, but they get their jobs done, you'll adore them. They are so… Cute for lack of a better word. Clumsy but Cute. He also has this on-again off-again fling with this dreadful angel called Ash, mmm he will be jealous when he meets you, and You might want to be wary of him." He pushes another handful of chips into his mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind, and you're going to choke eating them like that."

Alois brings his hands up to his neck and pretends to strangle himself.

"Funny," he replies.

The bunny swallows, "Not kidding though, Ash is a really hateful guy. Oooh! And if he finds out you and Sebastian Fucked! NO! Bad! Don't tell him. Wait your ears he'll already know. Just stay away from the guy."

"Again, I'll keep that in mind. Anyways," he sighs, "what are the rules or duties of a pet?"

"Eh? Well that's pretty simple. One, you must always obey your master unless it puts your life or their life in danger. Two you cannot refuse any order from your master, don't even try you'll get the bleeds."

"The bleeds?"

"You bleed out from every part of your body, really quite nasty. Lastly, and this one is kinda corny, you must love your master. Like how a dogs and cats love humans."

Ciel's ears flatten, "that's not helpful at all."

Alois sighs, "Basically listen and respect Sebastian and his superiors. Like I have to obey Sebastian because is older than Claude. It's a pretty easy life style."

"So basically we're pets."

Alois laughs and lightly punches his arm, "See now you're getting it."

"Okay the ears and tail?"

"That happens when you have sex with your master for the first time. Scared the shit out of me, too. Apparently these are the forms we would take as demons." Alois pulls at his own ears.

"Sebastian loves cats," Alois states taking another handful of chips, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Oh the irony." Ciel groans.

"Yup." Alois agrees, as the conversation dips back to silence. "I'm bored."

"Agreed," Ciel nods.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Alois asks in a bored voice

"I guess so."

* * *

Sebastian and Claude arrive a few hours later, finding no information about who had kidnapped him. His carriage had just arrived when both demons make it back to the hotel.

Inside the hotel room they find both pets sprawled out on the bed. Alois has his arms around Ciel's waist, but he doesn't really mind. Pisses Sebastian off though. Ciel lies on his back with an arm over his eyes. Both Pets look bored out of their minds.

"Damn it, is it big," Alois asks, clearly uninterested.

"No," Ciel sighs for the hundredth time since they started playing, "That's twenty. Guess."

"Is it a chair?"

"Nope. It's a chessboard. You lose again."

"I hate this game."

"Agreed. We're never playing this again."

"Hey you two." Sebastian calls from the hallway.

"Sebastian I'm bored." Both pets state, Ciel's rather bored and Alois with a slight whine.

"Come," both demons order.

Sighing Ciel untangles himself from Alois, hops off the bed, and pads over to his master. Alois bounds over to his and wraps his limbs around Claude.

"Ciel, I'm going to take you home now." His master states simply.

"We're going home to," Claude states simply, he bows his head to Sebastian and Ciel, "Goodbye, Ciel it was nice to meet you."

Alois runs over to Ciel and crushes him in a tight hug "oomph," his leg wrapping around the smaller pet's waist, "Bye Ciel! You'll have to come over sometime, then we can really have some fun!"

Ciel flashes him a rare small smile, "Sure bunny, I'd like that."

"Bye Kitty!" Alois chirps, as he and his master leave the other couple alone.

Sebastian pets his kitten, "Did you have a good day."

"We were bored the whole day, but he's an interesting guy. His voice is a little too high pitch though."

Sebastian laughs, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Home. Funny after my parents died I was sure I'd never have another home, but even though I just met you a couple of days ago I think I will be happy with you."

"Glad to hear it." He scratches behind the boy's ears making him purr loudly.

"Grab your things and let's go home Kitten."

_Home_, the cat-boy smiles, _that really does sound nice. I think I will get use to this lifestyle._

Sebastian pulls his pet along down the hotel stairs to the waiting carriage driven by his elderly servant Tanaka, who rarely speaks except to laugh "Ho ho ho."

If only they knew about the terror that awaited them at Sebastian's mansion. In the Underworld, news travels fast. And several people didn't take too kindly to Sebastian having a male pet, a Cat one at that.

Cats were extremely rare and were often hunted for their beauty, and sexuality.

Sebastian will have to guard Ciel with his life, and he would do just that. Ever since he saw the determination to live, the corrupt look of hate at the villagers' deaths, the lustful desire of wanting his master in those beautiful eyes, Sebastian knew he would never let anything happen to his precious kitten.

* * *

**Wow two in the same day… I really need some sleep and a life.**

**Please Read and Review. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments, I'd love to hear them.**


	5. Servants of an Oni

**I want to take a moment to thank everyone who either Reviewed, Favorited, and/or Followed my story. Thanks for all of the great Reviews! You guys are so nice and reading your reviews lightens my day and makes me want to write more. I wish I could buy you all cake, but you'll have to settle with this chapter for now. :)**

**I do not own these Characters!**

**^~^ Enjoy!**

* * *

The carriage stops several hours later in front of a huge white mansion. The garden has all kinds of exotic plants and decorations.

Ciel stares out the small window in the door taking in ever last detail. From the many windows to the thousands of rooms, to how green the grass is. White rose bushes line the house and walkway. Standing on the porch are two more servants.

One is a red headed girl not much taller than Ciel. She has on a blue dress with a white apron. Her face is very plain, but pretty if you liked the huge rounded glasses she wore. She looks increasingly more nervous, flushed, and sweaty as Sebastian climbs out of the carriage.

The boy is maybe few inches taller than the cat-boy. His blond hair is wild, but his bangs are pulled back with some clippies. A straw hat hangs around his neck, and he's wearing a clean white shirt and brown pants. He has a cute, but determined smile on his face.

Sebastian offers his hand to Ciel, who takes it gratefully. Without Sebastian's help, the kitten would have probably fallen down the steps his legs were so numb.

The two servants gasp and whisper excitedly when they notice Ciel. The pet's ears flatten slightly, and his tail twitches nervously. Sebastian notices his pet's discomfort, and rubs his ear until the boy uncontrollably starts to purr.

With his hand on the boy's shoulder, Sebastian leads him up the manor's steps.

"Master, who is this?" The woman asks when they get close.

"This is Ciel he is going to be living with us. Ciel this is Mey Rin my maid and Finny the gardener." He nudges Ciel, "Say hello."

"Hi." He mumbles while looking at his feet.

Ciel hated meeting new people, he always feels so awkward because he never knows what to say.

"Awe you are so cute!" the boy, Finny, exclaims while capturing Ciel in a bone crushing hug, literally.

Ciel couldn't breathe and he swore he could hear his bones groaning under the pressure of Finny's embrace. The tiny boy is much stronger then he looks.

"Se...bas...ian" Ciel gasps looking to him for help.

"Finny release him." Sebastian's voice is soft with dark undertone.

Finny lets out a yip and lets go of his victim "I'm sorry! I don't know my own strength sometimes." He grins sheepishly.

Ciel falls backwards into Sebastian's arms.

"You should be more careful Finny, yes you should." The girl, Mey Rin scolds, waging her finger playfully at Finny.

Sebastian shakes his head at his help, and steadies his pet back onto his feet. Ciel stifles a laugh at Sebastian's frustration with his servants.

The demon pinches his nose and addresses them, "Don't you two have work to do?" Sebastian asks with an exasperated sigh, "Finny have you finished pulling out the weeds of garden?"

The boy scratches his head, "well not exactly-"

"Then get to it." Sebastian orders.

Finny clicks his heels together and brings is hand up in salute, "Yes, Master!" He replies before scampering off.

Sebastian turns to Mey Rin, "Have you set out the dining table for dinner, Bard should be almost finish if he hasn't blown up the Kitchen again."

She quickly bows, "Yes, master!" Then she runs inside, almost tripping over the door jam, but makes it in without injury.

Once both servants are out of sight Ciel lets out the laugh he has been holding back.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asks, grabbing the boy's chin so he is looking up at the demon.

"Alois warned me about your staff, they seem nice, but are they really capable in their positions?"

Sebastian chuckles, "They work for me, I only employ the best, let's get you settled in. But first..."

Sebastian leans down and kisses his kitty softly, Ciel moans into the kiss.

Above them Sebastian's sharp ears hears glass cracking. He pulls back and looks over the windows.

"What is it?" Ciel asks slightly dazed from the kiss.

"Nothing," Sebastian smiles, looking back down at his pet, "let me show you to our room."

* * *

A man glares down at the scene of Sebastian and his servants from one of the studies inside the manor. His violet eye glare daggers into the tiny human boy standing too close to his beloved.

When his demon leaned down to kiss the despicable creature, the hand that was on the window curls the glass breaking under pressure.

Sebastian head snaps up, his eyes narrowing in on the enraged man.

How dare he get a pet, how dare he forget about him during his time locked in Devil's Din, very accurately named expansion of cave network used to trap demons. Only a virgin could open the doors.

The male glares down as Sebastian ushers the boy inside. His tail swishes, defiantly not a virgin anymore.

_Just you wait you disgusting vermin, i will make you pay for stealing Sebastian from me. And Sebastian, my love, you will regret this._

The man slips out of the study unnoticed, and retreats quietly out if the manor to plan the boy's demise.

* * *

Ciel sits on his and his master's bed. Sebastian left him alone claiming he wanted to check on Bard in the kitchen.

Ciel lays down on his side, his legs and tail curling up to him. The day had been long and trying. First his encounter with Alois, the slightly too hyper bunny, then spending hours riding in a carriage with Sebastian. Who refuse to keep his hands off the boy the whole way to Sebastian's Manor.

What kind of demon has human servants, and a huge mansion

Ciel stretches, "Who cares."

A knock on the door catches the kitten's attention, "Yes?"

Mey Rin opens the door and brings in a tray full of tea cups, "Pardon me, sir, Sebastian thought you might be thirsty, yes he did."

She rolls the cart over to the bed, "He made up several different kinds of tea for you to try."

Ciel picks up a tea cup sniffs if, grimaces then sets it back down. It smells too weak for his tastes. The next smelt too sweet. After six tea cup the tea in the white cup with a blue rim smells familiar. It smells like home.

"I know this smell, it's Earl Grey isn't it?" He asks the maid before taking a sip.

"You know your tea, sir?" She asks with a smile.

"Hardly, my mum used to make this for me, and you can call me Ciel."

"Oh no I couldn't do that, it isn't proper, it's not." She replies shaking her head and hand furiously.

"I insist, I hold no titles for me deserved to be called sir by someone older than me, Miss." He states looking into the dark liquid inside the cup.

"Okay Ciel," Mey Rin answers after a moment's hesitation.

The kitten gives her a tentative smile, which she returns. Ciel pats the space beside him, "Sit with me a moment, will you?"

"Of course, Si-Ciel," she catches herself, and sits down next to the cat-boy.

Ciel watches the maid for a second, his tail and ears twitching anxiously, "Do you like working for Sebastian?" he asks her.

She lets out a startled squeak, "why do you want to know?"

"I don't know much about him," he admits, "if I'm going to be staying here, I need to know what he is like."

"Well I enjoy working for him," she says thoughtfully, "he's a very kind master. Even when I mess up or break the china, he never yells at me. He always gives me advice on how to do better. He's very old, very wise, and crafty, he can be wicked at times, but he's very kind to his friends."

Ciel's ears flatten as he ponders this information. He takes some more sips from his tea, "And what of this Ash person. I met another pet called Alois, and he said I should watch out for him."

Mey Rin stiffens, "I believe you should ask Sebastian about that, he would have a better answer for you."

She stands up and takes the cup from Ciel, "Sebastian is a good man," she replies, her voice softer than before, she sets it down with the others, "He has been alone for a long time. He's never had a pet before." She rolls the cart over to the door, "as long as you do as he asks, and don't cause him trouble, you're sure to have a long happy life."

She bows to him, and when she stands back up, Ciel can see her piercing brown eyes over her round glasses, her voice takes a rough edge to it, "it was nice to meet you, Ciel, and I really hope you're happy here. Master Sebastian deserves to be happy. He absolutely adores cats, but finding a pet that is one is rare. Treat him well, and he'll treat you well."

She closes the door behind her leaving Ciel to his thoughts.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sebastian walks into his bedroom to find his pet staring out the window. Every so often his tail with curl up then straighten. His ears perk when the door closes but he doesn't turn around.

The demon walks over to his pet and wraps his arms around the kitten's tiny waist, "what's on your mind, Little one?"

"Lots of things," he shrugs, dismissively.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour or so, what would you like to do until then?"

Ciel tilts his head thoughtfully, "can we go outside and walk?"

"Of course, My Pet." The taller man replies, taking Ciel's hand he leads him out of the house.

If the front garden work was impressive, the backyard gardens were crafted by Gods, or well demons.

Hedges from a grand maze around the whole perimeter, making intricate designs. Thousands of flowers, ranging from elegant white roses to colorful pansies, line the walkways filling Ciel's nose with their tantalizing fragrances.

Sebastian leads him to a giant fountain with multiple jets sending water up at least ten feet in the air.

Ciel sits on the outer edge and sticks his hand in the cool, clear water.

His master sits next to him and pulls the kitten into his lap. He starts to rub Ciel's ear, and twirls his tail between his fingers of his other hand. Ciel begins to purr softly.

_His content touching feels so relaxing, but why am I acting this way? I barely know him and yet I let him mark me as his Pet, I let him touch me, and I had sex …_ Ciel shivers, _I can't believe I had sex with him! I just met him and I enjoyed it. Sure my legs and butt still hurt, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be._

"What are you thinking about," Sebastian whispers in his ear.

Ciel's face flushes deeply, "Nothing!" he squeaks.

Sebastian chuckles at him, "Did you have a nice chat with Mey Rin?" He changes the subject, not wanting to cause his pet discomfort.

For once the boy wasn't shrugging off his advances. On the ride over, Sebastian had tried to hold him, but he would twist out of his grasp and then kick him. His ears would flatten and his tail would curl in fear. The demon had to admit his apprehension to his touch was adorable, but he prefers it when the cat-boy calms down and allows the demon to embrace him.

"I guess."

"What you two talk about?" Sebastian inquires.

"I asked her if she liked working for you."

"And?"

"She does."

Before Sebastian can ask more a loud explosion comes from the manor, black smoke rising contrasting greatly with the white paint.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" the gardener, Finny, runs up to the couple now standing in alarm.

"Bard blew up the kitchen again," the young boy gasps, "there's smoke everywhere and the sprinklers are going off flooding it and the food is ruined," the boy continues to speak faster than the human brain can process.

"Finnian, do calm down. Stay here with Ciel, and I'll see you it."

"Yes Master!" he bows.

Sebastian kisses Ciel's forehead, giving his cat ear one final scratch before heading to the smoking mansion.

Finny turns to Ciel and gives him a big grin.

"What?" Ciel asks, his tail swishing left and right in response to the overly cheerful grin.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see Sebastian happy for once. He never kisses his partners in front of anyone, he probably doesn't in private either. He must really like you, of course your cat ear almost certainly helps."

"Does he have many partners?"

Finny shakes his head, "No, Sebastian is picky when choosing his partners, and now that you're here he definitely won't have another partner besides you."

"That's reassuring." The younger boy replies.

"Um Ciel? Can ask a favor?" Finny asks shyly.

"Depends."

"Can I touch your ears?" the gardener's bright green eyes light up as he gives Ciel his best puppy-dog look.

Ciel frowns slightly, "I guess you can."

"Yay!" Finny exclaims, reaching out this both hand s to rub Ciel's ears, "Wow they are so soft!"

Once he releases his ears, Ciel takes a small step away from him, "Can I ask you something now?"

"Of course," Finny beams.

"Do you like working for Sebastian?"

"Oh yes," finny replies immediately, "this is the best job in the world! I love being outside all day. I love working with Mey Rin and Bard and Tanaka. Sebastian is the best boss in the world, out of humans and demons."

"Doesn't bother you that he's a demon?"

"Honestly I hardly notice. I've seen him do great feats but he seems almost human. If I didn't know better I would assume he was."

Ciel frowns at the other boy. Finny wraps his arms around his shoulder consolingly, "don't worry, you're going to like it here. You'll fit in quickly. You and Sebastian seem to be on every good terms already."

"Thank you Finny, that makes me feel better. I hope you're right," Ciel gives him a small smile.

"Finny! Where are you!" A man calls out.

"Bard we're over here, by the fountain!" He calls back.

A few moments later an older man walks over to join the two boys. He's wearing a white apron, with goggles hanging around his neck. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His hair is blond and frizzy, and he has a cigarette between his lips.

"Is this the new kid?" He asks looking over Ciel.

"Yup, Sebastian just brought him today. Ciel this is Bard the Cook."

Bard offers his hand, Ciel takes it. "Nice to meet you kid," Bard says around the white stick in his mouth.

"Nice to meet you to."

"Sorry about dinner, Sebastian is handling it now. He's a much better cook than I am anyways."

"How did you blow the kitchen up this time?" Finny asks with a giggle.

"I didn't blow it up," he corrects while scratching his neck, "There was a lot of meat to cook so I used a flamethrower to make it go faster."

Finny begins to laugh, "You should just use the oven like a normal person."

"There you guys are!" Mey Rin calls out, running over to the male servants, " I was wondering where you two scampered off to, yes I was."

"Hey Mey," Both men replies with grins.

"Bard I can't believe you blew up the kitchen again. That's the third time this month!"

"It's not my fault…"

Ciel watches as the servant tease with each other. They begin to tell him about all the mishaps that happen in the Michaelis Manor. Soon Ciel is laughing at their tales.

_Finny's right,_ he thinks as he listens to another of Mey Rin's stories, _I'm going to like it here._

* * *

Across town, the jealous male walks into a tavern in a town full of creatures of the underworld.

Everyone turns, and silence falls once he enters.

"I'm looking for a hit man to capture a troubling little Kitty for me, who is interested?"

* * *

**^~^ oh I'm evil!**

**Please Keep Reading and Reviewing! I love hearing from all of you!**


	6. Memories of an Oni

**I do not own these Characters!**

**Thanks for Reviewing my Naughty Little Bunnies (For some reason I think of all of you as bunnies… Don't judge me I know I'm weird. You're bunnies so :p )**

**I can describe this chapter in one word: CUTE!**

**Keep Reviewing, I love hearing from my Bunnies! ;)**

**Enjoy! ^~^**

* * *

Dinner time at the Michaelis Manor.

Ciel Phantomhive sits next to his demon master, Sebastian Michaelis. The servants, after presenting the delicious smelling food in front of him, bow politely and leave to the newly refurbished kitchen.

How Sebastian managed to clean the kitchen, then cook a full course meal for everyone in a matter of minutes, is way beyond the pet's comprehension. Then again, he is a demon, or 'one hell of a master' as he called himself.

Ciel glances at his master, not for the first time since the meal started, as he takes a bite of the meat on his plate. Sebastian went into a long winded speech on what it is call and where it originates, but the boy didn't care so he ignored the demon's explanation.

"Something one your mind? You keep staring at me." Sebastian comments.

_Shit. _Ciel quickly looks away and grabs his drink.

"I wasn't staring at you." Ciel lies then takes a sip of his tea.

It's Earl Grey again. Mey Rin must have told Sebastian it is his favorite.

"Sure you weren't little one, how does everything taste?"

_Amazing. _

"Fine." He replies calmly, his voice even.

Sebastian chuckles deeply.

Ciel turns to look at the demon, "What's so funny?"

"You are. You always say the opposite of what you really think."

_Great now he's in my head ,_ Ciel shivers.

"If you say so," he replies finishing off the last of his food.

Mey Rin pops her head into the dining room, "Ready for desert?"

When Sebastian waves for her to come, Mey Rin rolls a tray over to the table.

Both of Ciel's eyes go wide at the multitude of sweets just in his reach. He licks his lips, and after a look at Sebastian for approval, the kitten grabs a slice of chocolate cake and places it in front of him.

Sebastian watches with something that could resemble a smile if you looked hard enough.

Ciel takes a small bite to taste its flavor. His ears perk up, his eyes dilate, and his mouth drops into an O shape.

"Good?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel replies by shoving another piece between his lips.

_I… Have… Died…. And … Gone … To… Heaven!_ Ciel smiles contently, and begins to purr loudly as he finishes off the last bite.

Sebastian grabs his kitten's chin, leans forward and whispers, "Let me have a taste," then he kisses the boy.

Ciel stiffens, and drops both the plate and the fork he was holding. Both items clatter on the floor, but both men ignore it. Sebastian licks the icing off Ciel's lips. With a moan Ciel opens his mouth to grant entrance to Sebastian's skilled tongue. Ciel's hands wrap around Sebastian's neck while Sebastian pulls his kitten into his lap.

Ciel breaks the kiss to breathe, Sebastian continues to kiss him on his forehead, rosy cheeks, jaw, ears, and neck. His hands travel down to the boy's perfect ass.

Before Ciel can bring his lips back to Sebastian's, the door to the dining room burst open.

A man dressed in a white suit storms in, his rage-filled violet eyes narrow in on Master and Pet. Mey Rin follows in quickly afterwards.

"I told you, you can't Oh!" the maid notices the couple's position.

Ciel tries to scramble out of Sebastian's embrace, but fails to move his master's arms even a millimeter.

"It's okay Mey Rin," Sebastian replies.

She brings her hand up to cover her now bleeding nose. Her face turns crimson, she bows, "Sorry Master," then she runs off muttering to herself.

After she is gone, Sebastian moves his pet so he is no longer straddling him, but sitting on his lap instead. The kitten opens his mouth to protest, but a cold glare from Sebastian makes him snap his mouth close quickly without a sound. Then he addresses the man standing a few feet from them, his voice void of emotion, "Ash, what are you doing here." Ciel stiffens in his master's arms, which tighten in response.

The man, Ash, laughs dryly, "Why Sebastian it's great to see you too."

Ciel notices his master's eye's flash a bright blood red in anger.

"Don't make me ask you again," He growls.

"I'm here to see you. Word travels fast, you've been missing for over a month. I was beginning to worry."

"That doesn't explain why you are here unannounced." The demon replies.

"Oh honey, don't be like that," Ash giggles, what a retched sound, "its only natural I would rush over to see you. I missed you."

He flicks his eyes over to the pet sitting in Sebastian's lap for a moment, "You and I have had some good times in the past." He states suggestively.

Ciel, who had been quiet, narrows his eyes at the infamous Ash's speech. An angry hiss escapes the kitten's lips. _He better not be saying what I think he's saying,_ Ciel's ears flatten and his tail swishes irritably.

Ash looks down at the boy as if he just noticed him, "Oh you got yourself a rat how cute." He states sarcastically, walking over to him.

He place a gloved hand on the boys chin, "Do you speak little mouse?"

"Be careful-" Sebastian begins.

"Of what?" Ash retorts before Ciel chomps down on one of the fingers on his face.

"He bites," Sebastian finishes as Ash wrenches his hand out of the cat-boy's mouth.

"Why you Little-" Ash begins but Sebastian places a gloved hand in the air, silencing him.

"Ash, you shouldn't provoke a cat. They'll always get you back. Also we broke up weeks before I disappeared." Sebastian's voice is emotionless and cold it sends shivers down Ciel's back, "So I'll ask again: What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," Ash fakes innocence, but Ciel suspects that the man has ulterior motives.

Ciel hisses, "He's fine, and he clearly doesn't want you here so Get. Out." The boy growls.

Sebastian smirks, finally showing emotion, at his pet's possessiveness. _He's jealous._

"How dare you speak to me you mutt." Ash hisses glaring daggers at the boy, he looks like he wants to hit the boy.

Ciel flashes his teeth, "Call me another name, not even Sebastian would be able to stop me from scratching up that ugly face of yours."

"I wouldn't stop you, Kitten," Sebastian murmurs in Ciel's ear just loud enough for him to hear. Ciel's lips twitch for a moment.

"You think a brat like you can satisfy a great demon like Sebastian? You have nothing to offer him."

"I was 'satisfying' him just fine before you barged in. Who taught you manners?" the boy retorts.

Ash smiles, "Same place that taught you yours."

Ciel growls deep in his throat.

Sebastian begins to pet his kitty's head to calm him down, "Shh little one, there's no need for you to fight with the likes of him."

"Finnian," Sebastian calls, not giving either man a chance to retaliate.

The young gardener hurries in and bows quickly, "Yes, master?"

"Escort Ash out, feel free to come back tomorrow at a decent time and we can catch up, but for now get out." Sebastian stands, holding Ciel bridal style, "And make sure he stays out." He murmurs to Finny

Without waiting for a response Sebastian runs out of the room with inhuman speed.

* * *

Sebastian slows once he reaches his bedroom. His kicks the door close with his foot, and sets Ciel down on the bed. He crawl over the boy, "Now where were we?"

Sebastian looks down at the boy's lips, "oh yeah." He leans down and kisses him.

Ciel bites his lip, a growl escapes his lips.

Sebastian pulls back slightly, he looks into Ciel's glowering mismatch eyes. The kitten isn't happy.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Sebastian smirks as he brushes Ciel's bangs away from his face.

"That man was your boyfriend." He pouts.

"I wouldn't call what we were boyfriends, more like fuck buddies."

Anger flashes in the boy's eyes as he says this. Sebastian suppresses a chuckle. His pet's jealousy is just too adorable.

"What's the matter Kitten? Are you mad because I had sex with him?"

"No," the boy snaps, "I'm mad because he came in there and acted like you were his, but you're not, you're M-" the boy stops, his face flushes a deep red.

Sebastian's eyes widen for a second, then he smirks, "I'm what?"

Ciel mumbles inaudibly.

"What was that kitten?"

"You're MINE." He hisses, crossing arms, his tail thumps on the bed in anger, the fur frizzing.

Sebastian grabs the tail and smoothes out the fur, "would you like me to prove that to you?" he asks, playfully nipping at his tail.

The boy blushes deeper as he nods.

Sebastian quickly removes his Pet's clothes as well as his own.

Ciel runs his little hands over the demon's chest, his tail wraps around his master's leg. He moves his hands up to Sebastian's neck and pulls him down. Their lips crash together desperately.

Sebastian chuckles against the boy's soft lips, "You're eager tonight." He says between light kisses.

"Sh-shut up" Ciel snaps.

Sebastian runs his hands over the boy's chest, lightly teasing both nipples. He rubs the kitten's sensitive belly, making the boy squeak and writhe under him.

"Se… Sebas… tian," Ciel moans against the demon's lips.

"What is it Kitten?" he asks, his lips and hand hovering just above his pet.

"Why did he make me so angry? Why do I feel like this? I barely know you." His voice is just above a whisper.

"Well the first two are simple: You love me. It's part of being a pet. You come to love your master." Ciel's eyebrows pull together in confusion, Sebastian rubs the little pet's head, scratching him behind his ear.

"You'll understand." He leans down and kisses the confused boy softly, "I'll call Alois and Claude tomorrow and Alois can explain it better than I could.

"I barely know you." Ciel repeats.

"All you have to do is ask, or…" Sebastian moves his hand to rub the boy's cheek under the violet eye, the contract he placed on him shining brightly.

"Close your eyes," Sebastian orders softly.

Ciel complies. Sebastian leans down again and kisses his closed eyelid. Ciel lets out a small gasp as thoughts that are not his own flood his mind. Ciel unconsciously grips Sebastian's hair as images, memories, and emotions invade is tiny mind.

_These are my memories, everything I am, you are free to know._ Sebastian speaks directly into his pets mind.

Tears stream down the pets face, having a whole other person inside his head is even more painfully then almost being stoned to death. More painful then Sebastian taking him for the first time. More painful than the death of his parents.

**~Hate, Anger, and Revenge that is what formed Sebastian.~**

**~Sebastian had many 'Lovers' over the years, including Ash, but he never cared for them.~**

**~Sebastian had been lonely for hundreds of years.~**

**~When Claude found his pet, Sebastian was jealous.~**

**~So Lonely~**

**~Pain, trapped, lost~**

**~"_Then you came running to me. A little abused kitten that needed a little love."~_**

_**~"I saved you, or did you save me?"~**_

"S-stop," Ciel begs.

Sebastian doesn't pull away, instead he begins to sift through Ciel's memories, his thoughts, and his feelings. He breaks away when he is sure he knows everything about his pet, he wipes away Ciel's tears gently.

"Wh-wh…" Ciel whimpers, unable to form a complete word much less a complete sentence.

"Shh…" Sebastian begins to pet his kitten again. "That was a memory transfer, now you know everything about me, and I know everything about you. I know it hurts right now, but I'll make you feel better, Kitten."

Gently Sebastian kisses his pet, slowly enticing him to kiss him back.

_*Sebastian…*_

Without breaking the kiss, Sebastian moves his hand down Ciel's chest. He abuses his nipples simultaneously causing the boy to mewl against his lips. Both hands continue their decent down. One hand stops at the boy's cock and starts rubbing it slowly. Every so often sliding his thumb over the slit dripping with pre-cum. His other hand moves down, rubbing between the boy's perfect mounds.

_*Sebastian, I…*_

Ciel hisses as one of Sebastian's fingers makes its way inside him dryly. Their kisses become more desperate. The demon adds another finger, thrusting them both quickly into his purring pet. He removes his fingers quickly, drawing out a protesting whine from Ciel. Sebastian breaks off the kiss, both men are panting hard. He lines himself up with the kitten's entrance.

_*I think…*_

Sebastian thrusts himself into the Kitten, who screams out in pleasure and pain. He relentlessly abuses his sweet spot, drawing out the pleasurable mewls from the boy.

_*I think I…*_

Sebastian flips them over, allowing Ciel to ride him. Sebastian grips the boy's hips tightly, tight enough to bruise the delicate skin. The new position allows Sebastian's cock to thrust deeper into the Kitty. Ciel's cries become louder with every thrust, coming closer to his climax.

_*I think I do…*_

Sebastian rolls them over again, pulls all the way out, flips the boy over on his hands and knees, and thrust in deeply. Ciel grabs onto the head board for support, every one of Sebastian's thrusts hit that spot. His eyes roll back as Sebastian rakes his nails down the boy's back.

_*Sebastian, I think I do…*_

His master pulls out again, flips him on his back. Ciel wraps his legs around Sebastian's waist as he continues to pleasure the kitten. "Sebastian I'm …" Ciel cries, grabbing Sebastian tighter.

With a final mewl, Ciel cums over both of their chests. Soon after Sebastian cums inside him. He pulls out then lies down next to his pet. Ciel curls up next to his master, purring softly and contently.

Sebastian pulls the covers over them; he kisses the top of Ciel's head and whispers, "Goodnight Kitten."

_*Sebastian, I think I do love you,_ Ciel thinks before falling into a blissful sleep*

* * *

Ash meets a man in a dark alleyway, "You know who you are dealing with?"

The man laughs dryly, "I'm not afraid of the Crow, nor am I afraid of his little Kitten."

"Very well," Ash comments, and hands him a wad of cash, "when you capture the boy, you'll get the rest. I don't care what you do with him. Just get rid of the brat."

"Yes, Angel." The man comments, before disappearing into the shadows.

Ash runs his hand through his hair, "Sebastian, you will pay for this, for betraying me by getting a mongrel. First your Little rat, then you my dear."

Violet feathers burst out in a flourish as the Fallen Angel flies home to plot his next step in his revenge.

* * *

**Tsk Tsk, Well someone has issues.**

**:p **

**And Ciel finally knows everything about Sebastian! And he loves him, maybe, who knows… Okay okay he does, all pets love their masters, unless you have an evil pet… **

**this one was kinda mushy, but mushy is good sometimes, also smutty… smutty is very good. ;)**

**Keep Reviewing and I'll update soon!**

**Until then Bye-Bye my Naughtly Little Bunnies!**


	7. Captives of an Angel

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update but this month has been busy! Everyone likes to plan all of their events at the same time. That and I've been on two role-playing forums which has taken up most of my free time. I'll try to do better now that school, for me, is almost over!**

**I do not own these characters.**

**Enjoy ^~^**

* * *

"It has been over a month since I paid you to bring me that bratty rat," Ash snaps at the Mercenary.

The Mercenary, who liked to be called Pippen, picks at his blackened fingernails with a serrated knife, "calm down Angel, " he growls, "I'm stealing from Sebastian Michealis, I'm not slacking off I'm taking necessary precautions for this to go smoothly."

Ash's silver wings flutter as he begins to leave, "I want him by the end of this week."

Pippen looks at the departing angel. He picks up a file he made of his target.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he says, not for the first time while looking at the cat-boy, "you poor thing."

* * *

Alois Trancy slowly creeps up on the unsuspecting kitten sleeping in Sebastian's bed.

The elder demon sent for Claude and his pet early this morning because Sebastian had some work for Claude. Both demons are holed up in Mr. Michealis' office, leaving the bunny alone.

And frankly he is bored. Completely bored out if his mind waiting for his cat friend to wake up. The bunny knew Ciel would sleep for a few more hours undisturbed, but he is bored and hungry.

So Alois quietly closes the door behind him as he creeps into the room. The bunny tiptoes over to the bed; Ciel snores softly inside the blankets, unaware of the silent intruder.

With a smirk, Alois jumps onto the bed, startling the sleeping boy. Ciel yelps fighting off the unwanted disturber of sleep. Alois sits on Ciel's stomach, and pins his arms by his face.

"Hello kitty," Alois smiles.

"Alois!" Ciel stops struggling, "what are you doing? Get off me."

Alois pouts, "But Ciel," he whines.

"Now Trancy."

The bunny continues to pout, but releases the angry kitten.

Ciel hops off the bed, "What is wrong with you?"

Trancy, now laying on the bed on his belly playing with his ears, shrugs at Ciel, "Go take a shower and get dressed, I'm bored"

The kitten finds one of Sebastian's shirts and some shorts, "you woke me up because you were bored?"

"And hungry." Alois chirps, smiling at Ciel.

Ciel narrows his eyes at the rabbit, "You're not right in the head."

Alois scoffs as Ciel makes his way to the bathroom.

* * *

After he is dressed and clean, Ciel takes Alois to the kitchen for something to eat. Both boys climb onto the counters to search through the cabinets.

Alois slams the doors close, "There is nothing to eat!" he whines.

Ciel's ears and tail twitch in annoyance, "Just keep searching."

The bunny grumbles to himself, but continues to pilfer through the cabinets.

"What naughty little pets," someone tisks behind them.

Alois freezes, but Ciel turns to glare at the intruder.

"What's it to you?" Ciel asks, his tail twitching nervously.

The man looks at the two pets, "I'm sorry about this," He looks at Ciel, "Truly I am." He pulls out a gun and levels it at Ciel.

Several men join him, quietly surrounding the pets, their guns aimed at the two boys.

"please come down from there, both of you." The first man orders softly.

Ciel looks at Alois before sliding off the counter. Alois quietly follows. They stand a few feet apart from each other. Their ears and tails twitching with fear.

"Who are you?" Ciel ask at the same time Alois squeaks out, "Why are you doing this?"

The man pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He takes a drag before answering, " I'm Pippen, and this isn't personal. I have no problem with either of you." He pulls back the hammer on the gun, "it's just a job." The gun fires softly, a small dart hitting Ciel.

One of the men surrounding the two pets catches him before he falls to the floor, unconscious.

Alois stares at Pippen with fear as the dart gun is leveled at him. "You weren't supposed to be here, but I can't leave you. I'm sorry little one." Alois lets out a soft squeak when the dart hits him.

Pippen looks at the two sleeping boys in the arms of his men. He takes another drag on the cigarette, "let's go."

* * *

"Ciel," Sebastian calls for his pet as Claude goes in search of Alois.

"Ciel?" Sebastian calls again, not sensing the boy's presence anywhere.

"Sebastian," Claude murmurs softly from the kitchen.

The elder demon, walks slowly to the kitchen, as soon as he enters he could smell unfamiliar human scents mixed with Ciel's. He growls lowly.

"It seems they have been taken," Claude replies with a bored tone.

If it was anyone else but Sebastian no one would notice how much the younger demon is trying not to go into a fit of rage at the theft of his pet. Not that Sebastian blamed him, he could feel his demon self coming to the surface. Ready to hunt and kill the idiotic creature that dare steal what was his.

"Let's go," Sebastian growls fiercely, moving to leave.

"Where to?" Claude frowns well as much as his stone face would allow..

Sebastian turns back to the spider, "Where do you think?"

* * *

"Ciel…Wake up…Ciel?" someone whines while nudging the unconscious kitten.

Ciel groans in his sleep, "What?"

"Ciel get up now," the voice orders urgently.

The Kitten opens his eyes to find a very worried bunny above him, "Alois, what happened?"

Ciel sits up slowly, his head pounding like the time Sebastian let him drink too much wine.

Alois helps Ciel to his feet, "those people knocked us out, and then they brought us here."

Ciel looks around at the shabby cell they have been put in.

The only thing in the room besides themselves is a door, locked shut.

Ciel sighs, "Who do you think put that man up to kidnapping us?"

"Do you really have to ask, little rat?" Asks their capturer from outside the door.

Ciel hisses softly as Ash opens the door to their cell. Alois hides behind Ciel trembling furiously.

Ash narrows his eyes at the shaking rabbit, " You my infuriating pup, have a visitor making his way here as we speak. Your father misses you very much."

Alois pales, "No." he begins to whimper pathetically, his eye going wide.

The frightened bunny backs away, as far as the room would allow him to, "Claude…" he calls out for his master, repeatedly saying his name, pleading for him to save him.

Ash laughs at Alois, "How sad and tortured and you are. It's your own fault for being in the way."

Ciel stands between Ash and Alois, "Like I would let anyone hurt him," He hisses, his ears flat against his head.

Ash grabs Ciel's neck, lifting him off his feet. Ciel claws at his hands, Ash squeezes his throat, cutting off his windpipe. "You my dear rat, I cannot wait to put you in your place." Ash drops him.

Ciel collapses onto the floor as Ash leaves. His laughter trailing down the hallway. Wheezing Ciel looks at Alois who is holding his legs tightly and muttering to himself. The kitten crawls over to him, but Alois doesn't notice. He puts and arm around the trembling boy, "it's okay bunny," he whispers reassuringly, "Claude is coming for you, I promise."

Alois leans against him.

"They are both coming for us."

* * *

**I know that this is a short chapter, but I have something big planned for all of you.**

**If you would like to know Alois' past click on my name and read Into the Spider's Web.**

**Like always my little bunnies, Read and Review and I'll get back to you guys soon**


	8. Torture of a Pet

**I do not own these Characters**

**And a great big thanks and a Cookie to TheSilentNeko for her help on this!**

**^~^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive stands chain to the ceiling by his wrist. A gag in his mouth, which is covered in blood from gritting his teeth, muffles his cries of protest. His clothing was long gone and he is tied up uncomfortably. Ropes dig into the flesh around his waist and whip marks are carved into his back. His legs are spread apart and are caked in blood and semen. His tail is pinned up to his back, the ropes have rubbed the fur off and his skin raw. One of the kitten's ears has a bite mark out of it from a sadistic prick that loves to bite.

Alois had been taken away by a short, fat, ugly little man with one arm. The kitten had tried to stop him, but ended up being kicked and punched by the perverted man. That was weeks or months ago, the boy didn't know how long he had been under Ash's control. Where was Sebastian?

"Look at the little rat now" Ash cackles, he lifts his chin with a riding crop so the cat-boy looks up at him.

The Kitten glares at the angel, silently cursing him. Ash shifts his form so he is a mirror copy of the cat-boy.

"Have fun with your men while I have fun with your man," he replies in Ciel's voice.

The angel had been impersonating the cat-boy, while Ciel was sold into slavery. Couldn't Sebastian tell that this imposter wasn't the Kitten? Why hadn't he come to save him?

Ash laughs at the boy, "Sebastian has me. Why would he want a pathetic thing like you?"

Ciel hisses against the gag, his eyes narrow slightly at the angel.

This action only makes Ash laugh harder, "Looks like my hour's up, good bye my little rat."

With a flourish of his hand Ash leaves his fake tail twitching behind him. Then some pets come in and clean him up. Their eyes are dark and downcast, they refuse to look anyone in the eye.

Ciel closes his eyes in hope of getting some form of sleep before his next "customer" comes to visit him.

* * *

Kitten Ash walks into the Michealis manor, goes into Sebastian's room, and climbs into bed with him. Sebastian shifts in his sleep and pulls the "kitten" closer.

"Where have you been?" he asks sleepily.

"I went to go get something to drink. Sorry I woke you." 'Ciel' whispers as he buries his face into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian ruffles the boy's hair, "It's okay little one, just go back to sleep."

'Ciel' yawns, "okay."

He soon is fast asleep.

Careful not to wake the sleeping boy, Sebastian slides out of bed and walks to his study wear a woman sits on his desk.

"What did you find out Mey-Rin?"

"I followed him like you asked, Sir. He went to this address," she hands him a slip of paper, "he went in, stayed for about an hour then returned to the manor. I was unable to enter the building, so I'm unsure of what he was doing in there, but it can't be good."

Sebastian rubs his chin thoughtfully, "don't I have a contact in this area?"

"Yes Sir, Lao, he is the head of the Shanghai Mafia Qing Bang and runs an opium den in one of the warehouses in that district."

Sebastian smirks, "We should pay Mr. Lao a visit then. He may have more information on this building my pet has been visiting lately."

"Sir, Ciel hasn't been himself lately."

"I know Mey-Rin." Sebastian replies lowly, "My pet has been replaced with imposter, and you and I both know there is only one person that can be."

* * *

Ciel stares into the eyes of the Viscount Druitt, a man that love to visit frequently.

The Viscount moves Ciel's bangs away from his face, "even when covered in blood your beauty shines through."

The kitten hisses against the gag in his mouth.

Druitt chuckles deeply, "I'm going to have fun tainting you.* He runs a hand down the boy's waist.

Ciel shivers repulsively.

"Aren't you having fun?" The Viscount asks with something resembling a pout.

Ciel glares at the man in front of him.

Druitt moves around so he is behind Ciel and whispers in his ear, "then let's do something more fun."

* * *

Sebastian walks into a warehouse and it hit by a wall of smoke.

"My my, what brings you to my den?" Lao asks while smoking on pipe.

A female sits on his lap and observes the demon quietly.

"I need information Lao."

Lao looks to the woman on his lap, "it seems, Ran-Mao, our friend has lost something." he chuckles.

Ran-Mao tilts her head as if to say, 'and what would that be?'

"I see you already know, tell me everything you know about this address." Sebastian hands him a slip of paper.

"oh I see this place... I didn't think you were into that type of thing."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at Lao, "What kind of place is it?"

Lao hums on his pipe, "No clue."

Sebastian frowns at the Chinese man.

Ran-Mao whispers in his ear. Lao nods and looks at the address again, "Although we did hear of a place where pets are sold into slavery, didn't we Ran-Mao?"

The demon's jaw snaps when Lao says this. "Thank you Lao," he replies stiffly, "you've been very helpful."

The demon leaves and makes a call in a nearby inn to his friend of many years.

"Yes," Claude growls, his anger only getting worse as the months without his pet.

"Claude, I think I may have found the boys."

* * *

Ciel struggles against his bonds, he nearly has his hands free. The ropes dig and rub into his flesh causing bloody sores and blisters. Finally, after weeks of work, Ciel breaks the rope slipping free of his bonds and crashes to the ground.

Ciel laughs as soon as he takes the gag out of his mouth. He quickly frees himself from all his bonds and wraps himself with a towel that the cleaning pets left behind on accident.

Once the towel is tight around his small frame he hides near the door. His last customer had lone come and gone, and soon the Feeder Pets would come and untie him long enough to feed him, then they would tie him up again. To be a sex toy once again tomorrow.

"No more." he growls softly.

Right on time the Feeders open the door, Their downcast eyes don't notice the pet slip away and run down the hallways. He remembers the way out from the first day Ash brought him here.

"He's escaping!" someone calls behind him, but they are to late, Ciel is running down the streets and alley ways of the red light district.

"Don't let him get away!"

Ciel glances behind him to see how close they were and runs into a tall man.

"Watch were you're... C-Ciel?"

Ciel looks up at the man before him, "C-Claude!"

Claude picks him up and throws him over his shoulder and jumps straight up. He lands on a nearby building and sets the small pet down.

"What are you doing here and in a towel?"

Ciel tells Claude everything starting from the day he and Alois were captured all the way to his escape.

"Tell me what happened to Alois was he with you?"

Ciel shakes his head sadly, "no, Ash called his father or somebody. He only had one arm the bastard."

Claude never showed emotion, but in that moment his eyes flashed red with anger, frightening the kitten.

"W-Who was that man?"

"none of your concern." the demon growls, making the pet flinch.

Claude coughs, "Let's get you home, then I'll go find Alois, I have an idea of where he is."

Claude picks Ciel up and runs back to Sebastian's Manor.

* * *

Ciel walks into his home after so many months in captivity, the place didn't look the same or maybe it was him that was different.

Claude had dropped him off and sped away to find Alois.

Ciel could hear Sebastian's voice coming from his study, so the kitten runs inside to find himself sitting on Sebastian's lap.

In a rage the real Ciel grabs the imposter and tosses him across the room. The kitten hisses at Ash who is now glaring and snarling at him.

Sebastian looks between the two kittens blankly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you filthy animal" Ash growls.

"Kicking your ass!" Ciel charges at him, but is stopped by Sebastian pulling him into a hug.

He hugs him tightly, "I found you my love."

Ciel stutters, "l-l-l-l-love!" he blushes.

Sebastian chuckles, "I love you Ciel."

Ciel gasps, "I love you too Master." He kisses Sebastian deeply.

Sebastian breaks the kiss after a moment and looks at the imposter Ciel and kicks him into the wall.

"What are we going to do with this?"

Ciel looks at Ash, who shifts back to his normal form and snarls, "you filthy rat!"

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"This is an order. Kill him."

"Yes, My love.


End file.
